Extras
by CleoArrow
Summary: Pieces of unused story from my other fanfictions including Heading Home, Silence Speaks Louder Than Words, and Taming the Beast.


Story: Heading Home

Reason: In the first draft, I planned on actually having robots coming back and attacking the team. Part of me wonders how this would've played out since it would've taken the story in a whole different direction, but part of me is okay with exempting it.

Placement: This would've fit into chapter 4 of Heading Home.

* * *

Raven's eyes glowed briefly, dark magic forming about her hands, and a pair of robots slammed together. She ducked as another beam of red almost clipped her head, and the empath conjured a quick shield. Vibrations shook the dirt as the robot's laser-like projections rained against the magic. The sorceress gritted her teeth, concentrating on keeping the shield in one piece.

Starfire swooped in from above, firing upon the seemingly endless line of robots and reprieving Raven of her mentally tiring task. She nodded at the bright girl in thanks before her attention was taken by an explosion near the Doom Patrol's airship. To her relief, she saw that it was only Robin's disks at work and the detonation had not originated from the plane. That would be the worst thing that could happen; Rita was in no shape to fight, and if the robots managed to find her… Raven shook the thought from her mind. Negative Man's dark form crashed into a line of androids nearby, and the empath had risen in the air to assist him when another, bigger explosion sounded.

This time it had come from the plane. Robin was fighting his best to prevent the robots from entering, but it was like trying to stop an army of ants from swarming into an anthill; they just kept coming. Seemingly drawn by the engine at the center of the mechanical vessel, the androids started slipping past Robin's defense and into the Doom Patrol's airship. Knowing he was in trouble, the Titans leader shouted into the air at the alien princess above him.

"Starfire, find Negative Man and guard the entrance!" He whirled around as Raven glided down beside him, breaking apart a robot at the same time. "Raven, show me where Elasti-girl is!"

She barely nodded before flying into the enormous hole that gaped from the side of the aircraft, Robin at her heels. Destroying as many possible robots as they flew about the ship, Raven guided her leader through the steely hallways toward the medical bay. She rounded a corner only to be punched in the gut by a fist of horror. The door was in pieces, a gap where the wall should have been. Inside, red beams flashed against the walls, and there were several cracks _._ Not wasting a second, Raven and Robin burst inside.

Rita was crouched on the ground, her medical equipment scattered and lying about the tile, but the woman herself looked unharmed. The wall behind her was lined with holes, plaster splitting and falling apart, and in front of Elasti-girl stood three robots, firing away. In an unsaid agreement, Raven and Robin split apart, each taking on a different android. Yet, the third robot was left without an opponent, and, even be it for a few moments, turned to shoot at the teenagers. The woman on the ground clenched her fists, growing in size, and reached an enormous hand around the mechanical enemy, crunching it into pieces in her fist. The two Titans in the room looked up in time to see Elasti-girl pale, her eyes glazing over and head back brush against the ceiling. She remained on her feet until she diminished to her regular size, and then Rita's eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the ground.

* * *

 **So yeah, I'm back? Surprise! No one is more surprised than me honestly. I can't promise for how long I'll be here, but I do intend to finish Taming the Beast! I'm on winter break so I have a little time at least. Part of the reason I've been so busy (aside from Word deciding it didn't want to exist on my computer anymore) is because I'm actually in the process of making a movie!**

 **Now I hate doing promotional things... But we need money for it. Pretty badly. I'm the scriptwriter and cinematographer, so if any of you are interested in seeing "Someone Super" when it's finished or, even better, can donate even a dollar, please check out this link. It'll also be on my profile page if you're curious.**

 **www. indiegogo projects/someone-super-a-superhero-senior-short-superheroes#/**

 **Thank you so much you guys, I'm really excited to be back.**


End file.
